


Confessions of a Young Heart

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry debates what to do about his growing crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Young Heart

“I can’t help it,” Harry yelled out as he threw himself onto his bed. “I want him all for me.”

“I can’t say I can begin to understand,” replied Ron, attempting to provide some level of comfort while not really knowing how, “but have you tried just telling him how you feel?”

“Oh, right, and how do I even begin to do that? He’ll probably laugh in my face—or worse—and then of course all of Hogwarts will know that I fancy other boys.”

“I don’t think it will go like that. He seems pretty easy-going and understanding. Who knows, you could be totally wrong and he might fancy you right back.” Ron giggled. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you sometimes, too.”

Harry sat up. “Really?”

“Well, you know, it could be my imagination…”

“So, what do you think? Should I just walk up to him and say ‘Dean Thomas, I think you’re great. I fancy you and I have a total crush on you that just won’t go away. I daydream about you and I snogging for hours at a time and I don’t know if I can go on living if I can’t share my life with you?’” He expected Ron to respond but the room was silent. He looked over to see Ron’s face, wide-eyed and white as a ghost. “Ron?”

Ron pointed toward the door. Harry turned to see Dean standing in the doorway, frozen stiff like a statue. He felt his heart start racing and a feeling of panic rush over him. He wanted to curl up into a ball and never unravel again. “Um, hi, Dean…how, um, long have you been standing there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**butterfly269200**](http://butterfly269200.livejournal.com/)


End file.
